


Round 1

by EMOtional



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, IM MAD, Maybe Sire Bond?, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sire Bond, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: Damon and Elena get together. what more could you want. basically this happens after the sharing of blood, but before they know about the sire bond. I know this probably won't fit in with that timeline, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically I'm mad at how this show is going. Its good, but I am a Delena hoe clearly. anyways have fun and Good luck with Quarantine everybody I'm on day 20!

She wonders when her feelings for Damon started to change. Even after he killed Jeremy she could never hate him. She would never admit it to anyone that she may hold the slightest bit of affection for him in her heart. Would rather die than to admit her feelings even if only to herself. That never could stop her from dreaming about what it would be like if they were together. Oh how she wanted to hate him. Wanted more than anything to only be in love with Stefan, but it seems she was destined to live a complicated life. Of always wondering if she could ever make a choice of who she loved more. It worked for a while after Jeremy died. The rage and aguish she felt for losing what felt to be the last of her family to be taken from her so suddenly. It didn’t last long. The longer Jeremy remained alive and the longer Damon had to stay around to help them it became easier for her to be around him again. She could be around him again. Not like before though. It could never be the same as before. Were they both ignored the feeling between them? How they could work each other up so hard but refused to anything more than that. It could never last for them this friendship of theirs. Yes it would always be there, but it was never as strong as the love they held for each other. She started to wonder what it would eb like to actually eb with him. Wondered what it would feel like to be held in his arms. To look at him and kiss him sweetly. To hold his had as they walk aimlessly around town. For him to pin her down as he bites her neck. 

She had just finished getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to be dead asleep and not have to worry about anything until she woke up the next morning. Or at least that was her plan until she saw Damon sitting on her bed. She doesn’t want to deal with him right now, but she’s too tired to make an effort to kick him out to deny her feelings. She is lifting up her covers trying to make her bed just right for her to get in it with him on top of it. He’s be talking about something whiles she half listening too tired to think about anything besides sleep. It’s when she spent the fifth time tugging at the sheets that she finally says, ”Either get in bed with me or leave I’m trying to sleep.” He looks at her for a moment trying to guess if she’s joking or not before he shrugs and takes off his shoes and jeans before climbing into bed with her. She doesn’t even think about what it might mean for them in the morning or what it means that she immediately cuddles up to him as he continues to talk on and on about whatever he had just learned. And if she falls asleep easier because he’s playing with her hair well that’s just coincidence. And if they wake up in the morning a tangle of limbs. Well she doesn’t say anything except.

“How do you like your coffee?” Before going leaving and coming back with two coffees cups, so she can finish getting ready in her room. They don’t talk about the way she undresses and then picks out her outfit or the way she choose a pair of familiar looking red panties. And when they see each other next they still don’t talk about it. 

They gained a quiet intimacy about them as they spent more and more time together. It took him almost dying for her to realize that she didn’t know what she would do if he actually died. What was the point of being immortal if you could still die just as easily as her? She wanted to avoid him after she kissed him. She tried to ignore her feelings for him but god he made her feel so complete. She admitted to herself bitterly one night that she couldn’t remember ever feeling that way about Stefan. That’s probably what made her dig her heels into her relationship with Stefan, almost as a compensation for how she felt about his brother. And then she turned, and she was forced to accept what her feelings actually were.

Stefan was gone. Out doing gods know what when she saw Damon again. She was out trying to clear her head trying to figure out just what was happening in her life and then suddenly he was there. She must have had temporary insanity because one moment they were on the street in the middle of town and then suddenly she was getting in the car with him and making their way to his house. His hand was resting on the gear shift and she became so aware of him. His hands, his arm, the way his jaw was just a little bit tense. 

“When was the last time you fed?” He kept staring straight ahead eyes never leaving the empty road. She grabbed his hand, ignoring the sharp intake of air, not knowing what else to do. She didn’t want to answer. To admit that she hadn’t fed in over a day. To admit that she needed him. She held it for a moment before fiddling with it. Tracing the lines along his hand, admiring how graceful it looked before finally resting it on her thigh. She dared not to look at him for the of the drive back to his house. They were almost home before he finally spoke again. 

“Elena you can’t keep this up. It isn’t healthy for you.” He looked at her then trying to make her understand. She stubbornly refused to look at him. She didn’t want him to be right. 

“I know.” It was barely a whisper but her heard it all the same. He pulled into the driveway before getting out opening her door for her. She grabbed the hand that was extended for her letting it pull her into the house without a word. He had closed the door before finally offering his hand giving her a chance to feed. 

She only hesitated for a second before grabbing his hand. It was heaven. That’s what made her hate herself all the more. The fact that she can only seem to feed from Damon. He pulled her closer and she let him. As a way to center himself more. It was easier to say that was the reason. Him stroking her hair was just a way to occupy his time while she fed. She wanted to believe that more than anyone. She pulled away once the hunger had finally sated and she looked at him wanting to thank him. She couldn’t get the words out. He was going to say something, and he looked so delicious and she wanted to do nothing more than to kiss him and run her hands through his hair. It seems her body was more than ready to comply with that thought because the next thing she knew she was on him. It was like she was on fire wanting nothing more than to lose herself in him. Gripping his arms as she let her tongue meld with his. His hands gripping her as though she might run away at any moment. She was vaguely aware of them moving throughout the house to busy concentrating on getting his shirt off of him to care where they were going. 

She was being pinned to his door she thought for half a second before all she could do was focus on the way his mouth felt against her. She wishes she could close her eyes and pretend that it was someone else making her feel this way. All hot and out breath, but no she can’t tear her eyes away from him. When he practically throws her on his bed just so he has enough time to work his pants off before he is on top of her again kissing and nipping everything in his path. She was breathless trying to focus on all that he was doing to her. His hands ripping off her clothes, before he grabbed a hold of her thighs and grinding himself against her core. She was helpless against him begging almost sobbing to give her more. He was kissing his way up her chest and to her throat, gentle enough to keep from actually biting into her, but enough for a bruise to form in the morning. She pulled him up just enough to pull him into a kiss. 

She wanted a kiss she could at least remember, enjoying the feel of how he fit above. She pulled back enough to breathe. Did she even need to breathe anymore? Catching her breathe a little before telling him, “Damon, please. Please I need-“ she couldn’t get anything else out before he was crashing into her. She started try and fumble with her dress wanting it off of her. He flipped them so that she was straddled on top of him. She felt flushed and needy and she could feel how hard he was with her center grinding into it like it was. 

She barely remembers to get her dress off to busy losing herself in the feel of him. Glad now that she choose today to forgo a bra. His hands were on her thighs guiding her into a soft rhythm to grind harder against each other. Its barely off of her before he lifts himself to kiss her again. One hand still firmly on her hip the other tangling itself into her hair. Its softer than before as though he is trying to savor every last bit of this kiss. She travels down to the junction of his neck and shoulder places soft kisses as she went before the feeling hits her again. The need to feed. And when she bites down into his neck she thinks she understands now why feeding from another vampire was considered personal. Its feel different than before. More intimate. It doesn’t stop her though. Judging by the way he’s saying her name he doesn’t want her to stop either. She pulls away and she realizes she must look like a monster. Her eyes going demonic and mouth covered in blood. He’s pushing her backwards now pinning her arms over her head. 

“Keep these here.” He grips her wrist to emphasize what he meant, and she nodded. He moves down throwing his pillows off the bed before he’s dragging her panties off and she squirms but keeping her hands where he wanted. Damon started kissing and sucking his way back up her legs. Alternating which side received his attention. And when he’s finally next to her core he looks at her as if waiting for her to say no. 

“Damon, please. More. Please don’t stop now.” She moans out his name again as he swipes his tongue against her. His mouth comes and closes around her clit sucking it brutally before releasing it and swirling his tongue against it. Oh how she wanted to grab his hair and keep him from moving away. She listened though and strained her hips against his mouth to try and sate the heat building into her. He brought his mouth up to kiss her again before murmuring a good girl in her ear before he was down once again. Adding two of fingers this time she couldn’t stop herself from calling out his name. Begging him to make her come. He slowed down a little, prolonging her pleasure kissing the inside of thigh adding a third finger stretching her out so deliciously. He repositioned himself. Sitting on his knees before pulling her legs over his shoulders before going after her nub again. Oh how she practically screamed his name. It was music to his ears. It was only a minute more before she was tensing around him barely gasping for breath. He eased her legs off of him only to be settled on his lap. He waited patiently for her to gather herself again. Stroking up and down her legs admiring the flush going from her chest up to her cheeks. 

He leaned down kissing her softly before moving. 

“Wait here.” And he rush out and back in with a handful of blood bags, one already empty, before adding.

“Since it seems well be here awhile.” He gave her that devilish grin. And she grinned back upside down head hanging off the bed and she finally doesn’t care what it would mean for them to actually be together. She likes being with him. Likes how they complement each other. And when he drains the second bag before making his over to her she wouldn’t mind being with him forever. It’s probably the first time she thought being a vampire wasn’t a curse at all. She sits up kneeling on the bed and he is grabbing her into another kiss gripping her thighs to press her back into the mattress. Everything seems so right. How they mesh into each other and when he laces his fingers through hers and holds the other at her waisted. Oh how she could be like this forever. She her free hand to move in between them, massaging his member causing him to break the kiss with a shudder. He takes that moment to free himself and grabbing a condom from his nightstand. 

When he finally positioned himself and pushed into her. Oh she finally felt complete. She could barely keep her thoughts straight with the way he was rolling his hips into her mouth all over her chest and neck. She remembers faintly trying to pull him into a kiss. He held her hands in his pulling them over her head again. His pace was relentless, and she tried to keep up with it. She was shuddering and tensing and knew she was about to come. That just made Damon slow down and swallow the moan that was escaping her lips. 

“Damon…” She hated how whiney she sounded, but god damn why did he have to tease her like this. She tried to speed dup with pace with her hips, but he was enjoying himself to much. 

“I’m sorry Elena did you need something?” Oh how she wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face. After, she thought I can do that after.

“Damon, please. Please make me come, please.” She started kissing down his neck, biting and sucking every once and a while. He was still using this achingly slow pace that did nothing to sate her need for him. 

“Nah I think I want to take my time right now. Really make this last.” He gave a sharp thrust causing her to moan almost embarrassingly loud.

“Damon, please. I love you, but you can take your time next time, please just make me come.” She hated the way she sounded, but god was she needy. He obliged her. Moving both of her wrists into one of his hands so he could toy with her clit. She was moving as best as she could with him. Crying and moaning trying to chase her climax. At some point it became too much and suddenly she was screaming in pleasure. Damon all too greedy to see more of this lasted as long as he could. He finally came as he whispered sweet nothing in her ear. 

They just laid there for a while. Spread everywhere trying to rest their hearts. Damon got up to clean himself before throwing himself into the space next to Elena. He grabbed the bag of blood next to him biting into it sipping it slowly. Elena had grabbed his hand again toying before simply holding it in hers. They stayed like that until Damon finished his blood bag.

“So.” He broke the silence first. “Are we going to talk about what you said?” Oh she was really hoping he would ignore that for the both of them. She rolled over on top of him to look at him better. 

“I meant what I said. I know I have said a lot to contradict it, but Damon. I do. I do think I am in love with you.” He stayed silent searching her face to make sure what she was saying was real. She just smiled at him and he smiled back and suddenly they were kissing again. Happy to have each other. She pulled back and looked at him. She rested her head on his chest suddenly realizing just how tired she was. She was almost lulled to sleep when she felt him kiss her forehead and whispered.

“Round 2 after a power nap?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like or comment Im trying to use this free time to get back into writing so if you wanna send some tropes or AUs I would love it


End file.
